Tom Thomson
Description Tom Thomson 'is one of the six known main characters in 60 Parsecs!. During the scavenging part of the game, he has four inventory slots to carry supplies. When another character is scavenging, he takes up two slots. His foot will be seen stuck in a bucket, causing him to be unable to walk to the shuttle. Appearance Tom Thomson seems to be a middle-aged man in his mid to late 40s. He has brown hair (which he claimed to be formerly blond), an eyepatch on his left eye and a badge made out soup can parts in his spacesuit. His suit is yellow with navy blue joints and a white collar. He also wears cream coloured gloves and brown boots. His hair and beard will grow as the game continues. Background ''Everyone's first impression of Tom Thomson is that of a decorated major: brave, courageous, a man who has seen it all. Sporting a dastardly eye patch and a coat of once-magnificent blonde hair, Tom believes to be everyone's dream come true, and the personification of the American hero. Except, none of this is true. Tom Thomson was a dreamer from an early age. He developed a vivid imagination as a child, reading any fiction book he could find in the local library. The books filled his head with stories of greatness, daring explorers of the unknown, not afraid of anything or anyone. Enchanted by these vision, he wants to be the First Galactic Adventurer and lead a thrilling, action-filled life. Stats Agility: 1 (Average) Intelligence: 2 (Clever) Strength: 2 (Fit) '''Boost: Hoarder chance for Tom to get Items. Captain's Goal: Send 3 successful expeditions on a strange, new world. Trivia * tom starves the fastest out of all the characters. * Similar to Maegan Mann, Tom seems to be a jack of all trades, with two stats holding a score of 2, and one stat holding a score of 1. * In Scavenging mode, due to his lack of Agility, he will run slower than other members of the cast. This makes his scavenging weak, as he doesn't have other attributes to make up for his poor running speed. * As Captain, he has a similar concept of Emmett's "Experimental" trait, only instead of resources, Tom will occasionally spawn supplies, such as a soup can from unknown origin, his right sock, or a gun from his boot. ** He originally had a different trait entirely; Daydreamer, which made him and his crew members less likely to go insane. This was later changed to the Hoarder trait in an attempt to balance the game and make him easier to play as. * Previous to the update, Tom was considered the worst captain by many players, and was the least used in the game. Notably, his achievement, "Non-fiction," had less of a completion rate than the other achievements with their corresponding captains.) Meanwhile, characters like Emmett were used quite frequently, (for comparison, Emmett's achievement, "For Science!", had approximately 30% completion in comparison to Non-fiction's approximately 2% completion). * During a good ending scene, an eye patch and a makeshift soup can medal that he wore will be shown if he died during the play-through. * Tom has no need to wear an eye-patch, but seems to bear one as a boastful display of his persona. ** Proof of this is that an event will occur that states "Tom wishes to reverse engineer some of our items to try and make them work better. '''Tom's eye-patch may change sides more frequently' than a Cold war double agent, but his skills as a handyman seem legitimate. Will you give him anything to tinker with?".'' ** More proof of this is his special captain ending, where he doesn't wear an eye-patch and both of his eyes look perfectly fine. ** Another piece of evidence is if you reject him when he tries to become your soulmate. A.S.T.R.O. will note that "humans can still cry with both eyes, even after losing one." ** Amusingly, even his game sprite is in on this; depending on where he's positioned on the screen, his eye-patch can either be on his left or right eye (if he's to the left, it'll be on his right, and vice versa). The developers most likely designed him like that on purpose to emphasis that it was a lie. * Tom claims to have many previous jobs in the game, though many are unlikely true. His claimed jobs include: A decorated major, drill sergeant, field medic, a company cook in the army; a tarantula trainer in a highly classified CIA project, a scout leader, a veterinarian, a gold-medalist Olympic bobsledder; a volunteer wilderness firefighter (and a cook for the survivors he rescued), and a medic for a group of professional camel thieves in the Gobi Desert. * When insane, Tom will sport a red sash and shoulder pad, and pose in historical fashions including the hand-in-waistcoat and a salute. * Apparently Tom's weigth is 100 kg, this is confirmed when Tom faces the Dancelords on his own. If the player chooses a correct option, A.S.T.R.O will state that the Dancelords analyzed his weigth and doubted his chances of winning, but Tom danced like a ballerina. Tom-0.PNG|Tom Thomson. Tom Insubordinate.PNG|Insubordinate Tom Thomson. Tom insane.PNG|Insane Tom Thomson. dead_tom.PNG|Dead Tom Thomson. Tom scavenging.PNG|Tom as seen from the space station. He seems to have a bucket stuck to his foot. DjcFni4WsAIZrkq.jpg|Tom Thomson attempting to grab a can of soup in the 60 Parsecs! Promo picture. Screenshot_2018-10-03-21-25-06-1.png|Vigorous Tom Thomson. Tom hurt insubordinate.PNG|Injured and Insubordinate Tom Thomson. oof.PNG|Tom both starving and insane. wellfedtom.png|Well-fed Tom overgrowntom.png|Tom's hair grown fully out wellfedcrazytom.png|Well-fed and insane Tom sicktom.png|Sick Tom sick tom.PNG|Another sprite for sick Tom. Tom Thomson.JPG|Tom featured in another 60 Parsecs! Promo picture. download-4-5.jpg|Android traitor Tom Thomson. download-2-2.jpg|Injured, weak, and starving Tom Thomson. traitor tom tomson.png|Communist traitor Tom Thomson 646270_screenshots_20181102212417_1-1.jpg|Alien traitor Tom. vigfedtom.png|Vigorous and well-fed Tom. well-fed, alert, vigorous, and loyal tom.PNG|Another sprite for vigorous and well-fed Tom. 646270_screenshots_20181103111457_1-1.jpg|Starving and vigorous Tom. PS_Messages_20181026_230516-1.jpg|Starving and sick Tom. well-fed, alert, vigorous, and insubordinate tom.PNG|Well-fed, alert, vigorous, and insubordinate Tom. Alert, vigorous, insubordinate Tom.png|Alert, vigorous and insubordinate Tom. weak tom.PNG|Weak Tom. weak, well-fed, and loyal tom.PNG|Weak, well-fed, and loyal Tom. hurt and insane tom.PNG|Hurt and insane Tom. starving, hurt, and insane tom.PNG|Starving, hurt, and insane Tom. hurt and loyal tom.PNG|Hurt and loyal Tom. Sick and loyal tom.PNG|Sick and loyal Tom. sick and well-fed tom.PNG|Sick and well-fed Tom. sick, insane, and well-fed tom.jpg|Sick, insane, and well-fed Tom. Starving and insubordinate tom.PNG|Starving and insubordinate Tom. Starving, weak, and insubordinate tom.PNG|Starving, weak, and insubordinate Tom. Hurt, weak, and insubordinate tom.PNG|Hurt, weak, and insubordinate Tom. Starving, hurt, and insubordinate.PNG|Starving, hurt, and insubordinate Tom. Weak and insane tom.PNG|Weak and insane Tom. Starving, weak, and insane tom.PNG|Weak, starving, and insane Tom. download (4)-2.jpg|Tom's regular survival ending. 646270_screenshots_20181109001810_1-1-1.jpg|Tom's special captain ending. Tom male soulmate.png|Tom's ending description if he becomes the soulmate of a male captain. 646270_screenshots_20181207203426_1 (1).jpg|Tom's ending description if he becomes the soulmate of a female captain. download (4)-1.jpg|The eyepatch and soup can badge Tom is represented by when he dies. 646270_screenshots_20181021140848_1-4.jpg|Tom in Phobonos' haven ending. 646270_screenshots_20180930150319_1-1.jpg|Tom in Phobonos' cold war ending. download-3g.jpg|Tom in Mootopia's planet revival ending. PS_Messages_20181107_113416-1.jpg|Tom as a bandit in the evil dog ending. Ship ending tom.png|Tom in the inmates' ship repair ending. sad tom.PNG|Tom in the ending where you use the lighter to fix Sheila but you don't tell the truth to Dumbo. tom robotofu ending.PNG|Tom in the ending where you successfully get rid of Sheila's feelings for Dumbo or make Dumbo fall in love with Sheila. tom good robot dog ending.PNG|Tom in the good robot dog ending. 1f2109c71dbf20392be785b1c4995663dbb871f0-1.jpg|Tom Thomson and the rest of the crew featured in the Mission: April One announcement. Tom Mission Complete.png|Tom in his special Mission ending. Alone Among the Stars.png|Tom in the coverart of his mission "Alone Among the Stars" Category:Astrocitizen Category:60 Parsecs! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters